


Power Play on Takodona

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Character Breaking, Cuddling, Cuffs, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dominant, Dominant Phasma, Dominant/Submissive, F/F, Fingering, Fucking, Gay, Girl On Girl, Good and Evil, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Hardcore Sex, Intense, Intense Oral Sex, Intense Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Lots of biting, Lots of kissing, Lots of spanking, Mild Humiliation, Mild aftercare, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pussy Lucking, Rutting, Sapphic, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Strap-On, Submissive, Submissive Rey, Toys, Trash Ship, Vagina Cleaning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, binding, dildo, dildo blowjob, long fic, mild manipulation, mild romance, nipple sucking, public, strap-on sex, trash, trashy smut, very gay, wlw, wrist binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Phasma has been chasing Rey all over the system, finally taking down her A-Wing above the familiar planet of Takodona - the previous location of Maz Kanada's Castle. However, now Rey is Phasma's prisoner, doomed to be taken back to the First Order and to Kylo Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke.Luckily, a storm brews above Takodona, and Phasma does not feel comfortable flying or trying to break orbit during a storm in her unique TIE First Order Bomber. So they camp down for the night. Once there, Phasma's, and Rey's true intentions for the desperate chase become clear.Both women make their move, and the result is something neither of them expected upon their first meeting. Never in all the stars.





	Power Play on Takodona

**Author's Note:**

> PhasRey is one of my most indulgent ships ever and this fic came about because I was teasing friends with the smut between them in my Discord. Thus, I decided to finally write the pair doing something. 
> 
> And then it became over seven-thousand words. I had no idea I was this trashy. 
> 
> If you like, please feel free to leave a comment and show some love, if you enjoyed this fic and want to see maybe some more of them. I want to try other AUs and this was hard enough to write in a canon-ish setting. Still I think I got somewhere close to pleasing. Please show some love if you liked this. I'd love you forever. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Phasma grunted, pulling the cart of foraged foods and mixed fruits that she knew were edible back to the small shrine camp she had made, right before the thunder of Takodona’s crackling weather erupted above her head. Her helmet would protect from the heavy downpour, but her prisoner would be caught in it. 

Her captive, still pouting and giving her the silent treatment from the failed attempts to use her Jedi Mind Trick on the First Order Captain was up the hill, leashed to Phasma’s heavy anchor by her binders at the Shrine. Phasma had chased her across the system in a newly designed TIE/FO/BM - her custom and sleekly manufactured TIE Bomber. While Ren had his own craft, now Phasma had hers, courtesy of General Hux to hunt down and eliminate the Resistance Leaders and Aces. Han Solo had fallen at Starkiller Base, now Hux wanted Dameron, FN-2187, the General Leia herself, and Phasma’s lowly prisoner. 

The Captain pulled her sledge of food up the hill and pulled off her chrome helmet to breathe easily. It had been a long time since she had been stuck on a planet without a company of First Order Stormtroopers at her back and more transports on the comm to come and assist her with evac or reinforcements. Phasma had worked up a sweat and needed her dome piece gone to breathe it out. Turning, she saw the piercing eyes of her prisoner.

Rey. Captured, alone, chased all over the system in an A-Wing and now she was as helpless as she was before Finn had led her right into the arms of the Resistance. And she was all Phasma’s, just how the pale and blonde Captain wanted the young girl. 

But Phasma could not help but see her defiant eyes and feel a pulling urge to get her on her feet, or on her knees, and Phasma would have preferred the latter. She saw Rey pouting in the corner, her hands bound behind her back and looking at Phasma with her striking eyes. The blonde, stone-cold woman stood stiffly still, lumping the sledge next to her and slipping to sitting. “You must be hungry,” Phasma grunted at Rey, scooching next to the robed Padawan and looking into the coterie of salvaged food in the sledge next to her. The Captain gripped a small orb of blotching pink with spots of green all over it, with small nodules around the top of it. “You should eat, girl.” Phasma spat at her, offering her the fruit with a hardy grip, not looking at Rey now. 

The Jedi looked at the fruit and then scoffed away, passively sitting there with her hands bound. She was still occupying a small and childish demeanour, not wanting to say anything or react at all to Phasma - she had not met her specifically before, but Rey knew all about her from Finn, from Poe and the rest of the Resistance members. She knew how nefarious the Captain was, and how ruthless the woman had been with the ranks of the Resistance. 

“Fine, suit yourself. We’re going to be stuck here for the night. I wouldn’t want to risk breaking orbit in this storm.” Phasma discussed, biting into the fruit and ripping it in half with her piercing teeth. It tasted sweet and a little bitter in the aftertaste as she swallowed and groaned. “Better than starving I suppose,” she mused, tossing the second half and deflated fruit across the camp.

Another strike of thunder rippled through the sky and the downpour commenced, hammering on the tarpaulin that Phasma had cast over the encampment to keep from the rain. And she had done it more for Rey than herself, as the younger girl was wearing fewer layers than the hardy First Order Captain - whereas Phasma would be comfortable even in her chrome plate, Rey was draped in cloths and not much else. Phasma did not want her getting sick, and thus took out another fruit, another type, a clump of wild berries that were coloured blue. 

“You should eat something, really.” 

Rey pouted at her again, looking directly at her with an infuriated face. “Why are you so quick to offer me food?” She asked with a low and earthy tone, full of rage and spite, similar to the tone she once gave Kylo Ren before engaging him on the Starkiller Base after they had escaped the crumbling oscillator. 

Again, Phasma advanced closer to Rey and cut her wrists free from the anchor of a crate with a tug of her hands. She was so strong she simply snapped the metal wiring and suddenly Rey was free to move, to run away and find shelter away from the Captain, possibly to find the wreckage of her small A-Wing and to try and rig up a mayday. She could have Poe Dameron and Finn back to Takodona with the fleet, and turn this capture around on Phasma. But something else was making Rey sit completely still, with a sheepish look of amazement on her beautiful face. Phasma sat down again, closer to her still and offered the handful of berries again.

“You need to eat something if we’re going to get out of here in one piece. I’ve chased you for days, you need some strength.” Phasma told her, holding her bare hand full of berries up to Rey’s mouth. While she cut the cord between the young Force-user and the anchor, she was not open to releasing her binders just yet.

The younger girl surprisingly smiled, leaning over and eating the berries from Phasma hand, finally taking in the sustenance. They were refreshing. “Better than your fruit at least.” She chuckled and went back to simply sitting there, unamused and not willing to warm up to her captor. But Phasma grunted at her, sitting up and leaning over to the warmer appliance and flicking it on, to radiate warmth around the camp. They had no walls but the scattered tarpaulins dragged from Phasma’s Bomber had created a layer of protection from the rain. Some stray drops fell into their little space. 

“You know, if you let me fly, we could really make the atmosphere even in this rain. I can fly anything.” Rey mentioned, looking off and out into the thunderous sky, looking between the downpour and into the air. The binders on her wrists hurt a little and she longed to not be here, to be somewhere else, oddly enough, however, Rey wished Phasma was something else, that her loyalties were not so fixated to be included in the First Order. From what Rey had seen, Phasma would make a real difference to the Resistance, she could best any of the Resistance fighters or Stormtroopers in combat, Rey had no doubt. 

The blonde giant of a woman ripped her teeth between another one of the fruits she had, only managing to eat half before tossing it back onto the pile. There were some leaves and plants, like vegetables, and Phasma tested them, something resembling a carrot. It was exceptionally more bitter than the orb of fruit and she grimaced at the taste. 

“That is not going to happen. We’re sitting tight until morning.” Phasma responded, not wanting to deal with any more small talk from the childish Padawan. The Captain had her simple plan, and she was not going to deviate from it. 

But Rey tried again, sensing the annoyance from her captor. “Then perhaps you could release me from these binders. The last time I was locked up with a Stormtrooper nearby I tricked him into letting me free with his weapon.” She reported, remembering the time Kylo had her locked in the chair and she used her new powers of using the Force to manipulate the trooper to release her. 

At this, Phasma seemed to lose it. 

She stood up all at once, ripping her chrome breastplate from herself and gripping Rey by her arms and pushing her all the way back the main shrine at the centre of their encampment. She loved her feistiness, her resilience, her tenacity. But Rey was the Resistance, even if she was gorgeously cute and malleable. Phasma had loved and lusted after women like Rey, smaller than she, like most of those she had bedded on account of the blonde matriarch being so tall and strong. And Rey was playful, she had spunk and plenty of it - a trait that Phasma longed for in a partner. That was why she had been so drawn to Hux and Kylo Ren, if not directly infatuated with them for being men, boys. But Rey was a woman, a woman Phasma could definitely sink her teeth into as she wanted to while she pressed the young and thin woman to the shrine wall. The rain was dribbling down the stone bricks to land and wet Rey’s beautiful and short hair. Phasma stroked down her bob of brunette locks and looked into her eyes as she tightened her grasp of the young Jedi’s arms, hurting her just a little. Yet, still, even now, Rey was playful, knowing she had struck a nerve in the proud Captain of the First Order. She had tapped into Phasma’s emotion, her mind, something that the blonde beast of a woman often kept hidden and guarded under her coat of arms. The chrome plate of her armour was barely on her - only her gauntlets and the lower half of it. The breastplate laid ripped and scattered all over the ground.

Rey laughed to herself, using the Force to try and tap into Phasma’s now flaring and sharp mind. But Phasma allowed no entry at all to Rey, as she cupped her cheek, gripped it and held her arm still, her hands behind her back still clasped in the metal rings of binders. 

“What is it? Looking to enter my mind like you did with my trooper?” Phasma asked, smiling as she gazed into Rey’s eyes, seeing her young mind. “That’s how I figured it myself, girl. Your Force only has a strong influence on the weak-minded. But I think you know now that you’ll see nothing from my mind. I am not as weak-minded as simple men or Stormtroopers. Am I, Rey?” Phasma asked her, showing her massive display of power as she pinned Rey to the wall of stone sensually, feeling her body now as she trailed her fingers down the girl’s neck, holding her there. The hand gripping Rey’s arm tightly now wandered too, sliding down to her waist and holding her there like the handle of the controls of her Bomber. Rey was so slender, tightly-waisted and her body was magnificent, even if young and petite. Phasma adored it, as well as her playful tendencies. Looking into her eyes, Phasma found why Rey had not run off completely before, and why she was not struggling now. 

“I can see what lies in your mind though, girl. I do not need the Force to read your thoughts, not at all. What you want is blatantly clear. Clearer than how pathetically you gave me chase across the sector.” 

Rey was breathing heavily, panting even as she let Phasma roam her hands over her body in beautiful exploration. The rain trailing down her back made her cold but it was a sharp jolt of ecstasy and euphoria mixed with the adrenaline that beautiful Phasma was giving to her, allowing to run through Rey’s young and longing body. 

She had been sloppy giving chase to Phasma, for this very reason, and Rey blushed, sensually as she looked at the face of the tall and Amazonian woman. “Of course I was sloppy. I wanted to see how far you’d chase me. If you’d be able to pin me down if I gave you enough hints.” Rey told her, smiling and really teasing the tall woman. Her lips were burning, and she was breathing as the rain dropped onto her forehead, making her blink more often. She was opening herself for Phasma to come and take her. Rey wanted her to take her. She was longing for it. 

The blonde Captain had to smile. How easy it was, how simple to have Rey now so open, not holding back, Phasma saw it so obviously in her eyes and that feisty smile on her tender lips. With a bold thumb and cupping Rey’s soft cheek again, Phasma toyed with those lips. 

“They tell me you can handle yourself,” Phasma told her, getting so close to Rey and holding her like a trophy in bold and strong hands. 

Rey was weak to Phasma’s grip, her amazing hold over her, even with the binders that were now doing nothing for Rey except exacerbating how strongly she wanted Phasma. “They’re right. I can handle myself. I handled myself against Ren, against the best of them.” The young Padawan responded, smiling still and trying to get even closer to Phasma as their chests were pressed together. She could feel the warmth and soft perkiness of Phasma’s bosom, loving the texture and curvature of the woman’s best against her own. Although they were closer to Rey’s lips, with Phasma being so tall, and all the brunette could think of was stooping down a little and taking them into her salivating mouth.

Phasma was purely incredible, so raw and powerful and all Rey wanted was her contact, hot and vividly in her mind’s eye, as the chrome Captain read her like an open transmission. The blonde smiled again as she translated thoughts into communication and saw the bursting for breasts in Rey’s eyes. 

“If you want to escape and return to your Resistance friends. My Bomber is just up the next ridge. I can release you from your binders and give you the night as a head start. They also tell me you can fly anything, girl.” Phasma flirted with her so earthily, holding her cheek and then down to her neck once again. Rey closed her eyes, taking in the sensations of how Phasma was holding her now, holding her like a chalice that hopefully, she would soon be drinking from. 

Neither suddenly cared at all which side they were each on. Rey not even giving a damn that Phasma had tried to kill Finn, Poe and numerous others of the Resistance before. She didn’t care at all other than how Phasma was holding her, talking down to her. Rey simply could not get enough. 

As she rolled her head around while Phasma kept holding her neck so tenderly, with a little underlying force, Rey forgot where who she was and who she was with. When she finally looked back at Phasma, yearning into her striking eyes. “I don’t think I’d get very far… You’d only chase me further. What would be the point in that when we’re here now? I may as well surrender to you.” Rey played, knowing exactly what she was doing, how shameful it should have been, but she did not see Phasma as her captor, nor her enemy. Phasma simply was, at least for the moment, and Rey wanted her to do so many things with her body. Still, she was burning for Phasma’s glorious breasts. She could still feel them and their warmth against her own chest.

“Well, if you won’t run from me. Let us just see how much you can take, my dear.” Phasma told her, before crumbling before Rey, unable to take it anymore. She reached behind the girl and released her from the binders and taking her into her arms, kissing her passionately and roughly. 

Strong and forceful hands found their way around Rey’s body as the small and submissive Jedi allowed herself to be touched, so closely and exploratively. She loved the feeling of Phasma’s commanding hands around her flesh, diving between the folds of her cloth wraps. She just wanted to kiss the strong and tall woman. And got her wish. 

Phasma pushed Rey against the stone again, a full, violent shove as she ripped her black and red cape from herself as well as the rest of her chrome-plated armour. Rey was stripping too, ripping her belt from her waist and tossing the appendages of her clothy robs to the floor, letting the cold and excess rain take them. She was still grinning, looking determined to have this woman fuck her. As feisty as she was, Rey was especially submissive, and now that her hands were free she only wanted to devote them to worshipping Phasma’s exceptional body. 

Soon they were both barely dressed - Rey in the stray cloth straps over her petite and lean body, the wrappings covering her beautiful breasts but the cold and adrenaline rendered Rey’s perfect nipples hard and protruding into the cloths. Phasma was in her bodysuit, black and covering, but even she tore her shirt off, to reveal that she wore no support for her beautiful and large bosom. And they were larger than Rey had anticipated, larger than she had felt under the black cloth of Phasma’s undershirt. Rey could not take her eyes from Phasma, who seemed to be seeping in black smoke and steam oozing off of her like wisps of phantasms, close to her namesake. And it was here that Rey actually began to think of this woman, who she was and how she was who she was. How she had come to be so twisted and forceful on the side of tyranny and evil, but the young Jedi could not handle how dominant and powerful she was, and how attractive. Rey seemed to be magnetised to those qualities and how amazingly stunning she found Captain Phasma. 

“Take them off for me. Go on. Take them off.” Phasma commanded Rey, looking to her wrapped underwear around her bound chest and the sling of the wraps covering her nethers. Phasma didn’t care, she wanted Rey naked, wanted her completely bare before her. 

The submissive Rey felt a little conscious, cold seeping around her like a washing fluid covering her slender body. Her biceps flared (for Rey was still very strong herself after training in lightsaber combat) but she was still bound by her own mindset and want of the blonde woman to follow every order she gave to her. 

Rey could see why Phasma owned such an array of commanding posts, why she was a Captain in her own right. Why she was the matriarch of all the First Order’s Stormtrooper Corps. She was incredibly powerful just in the way she carried herself, even now, even with her chest nude and her breasts out, tantalising Rey to come and feel them. 

Keeping the long strands of cloth over her shoulders and down either side of her, the minimal robes of her person there, Rey gripped her breast wrappings and removed them, letting her chest flow from herself bare, for Phasma to see. And the blonde Captain seemed to love their form, not massive, but certainly not small. Rey was still well-endowed for her age and body shape. She was very beautiful, and Phasma could not deny it, her body was like an angelic sculpture, one that would be represented in stone at a shrine very much like this one. And with her cloth trappings still gracing either side of her chest, she looked magnificent. 

“And the rest of it. I want to see the rest of it.” Phasma told her, loving the shape of Rey and already wanting to take her against the wall of the shrine, but she wanted the girl to surrender totally to her before this. 

Rey gave the matriarch a look. “What makes you think I want to take them off?” She asked, playfully, with all the spunk she had, although deeply answering her own question in her mind. She very much wanted to remove the rest of it, for Phasma to have access to her folds that were already pining for contact from the woman’s fingers and lips.

Phasma smiled, walking closer, but slowly to Rey. “You do. I can see it in your eyes. Something I don’t need the Force to tell, girl. Now…” She teased, gently humiliating Rey as she stood still defiantly, but totally ready to offer Phasma her body for the rest of the night. “Take the rest off and come to me.” The blonde continued, so strong, so raw, it made Rey whimper a little like a Loth Cat from sectors away. 

The brunette Padawan unwrapped the cloth from around her folds until she laid them bare in front of Phasma, who was still wearing her own trousers from under her armour. But she smiled and stood still. “Now come to me, let’s see how much you can handle.” Phasma wagered, and Rey ran at her. 

They met between the main tent and the shrine, and Phasma gripped a hold of Rey’s wrists as she tried to fight her, no lightsaber at all for it was locked away. Phasma knew this was still going to be fuelled. Quickly she lifted Rey by her limbs, catching her and holding her as Rey sat around the blonde’s beautiful waist. And they started to kiss again, Rey holding Phasma’s face a little forcefully as the blonde charged them again into the wall of the shrine where she had pushed Rey against before. Now they were back against it, and Rey let out a small groan of pain from her exposed back. She continued to kiss Phasma roughly, passionately, biting her lips and sliding in her tongue between them, fully tasting the amazing splendour of the First Order Captain. She tasted sublime, a little sourly, but with beautiful texture, thick and warm. 

As they battled for dominance of the other’s lips, with the rain pounding on the sheets above them, Phasma reached for Rey’s rump and gripped it hard, spanking her before too long with as much force of the hand as she could muster. Rey moaned, letting out strong grunts of fulfilment as the blonde roughed up her entire body. Again a spank came as she pushed Rey against the stone wall and gripped the tender flesh of the girl’s lean ass. It was so abundant, peachy and with enough firmness that Phasma could ready grip it and strike it with spanks as much as she could. She had consent, in the form of the elated moans of joy from her captive. The blonde beast warrior of a woman gripped at her lover’s rump more and more, taking advantage of the copious amounts of tender flesh to grope, and again she spanked Rey hard, almost bruising the woman’s ass readily. But the young Jedi loved it, and moaned audibly into the air, drowning out even the rain until another clash of thunder split the night.

More spanks came before Phasma stopped kissing and biting into Rey’s ample lips, while the Padawan held her face steadfastly. The blonde woman took to Rey’s neck, exposing her teeth and nibbling, gradually biting hard into the flesh of her lover’s flesh, marking her all over her collar - an owned brand of bites and black blotches to show Rey that Phasma had her under her thumb, no matter what the next morning would bring. If Rey would escape or if Phasma would let her leave Takodona or deliver her to the First Order, Brendol Hux and Kylo Ren.

Rey was a flurry of sated and filled with lust, drunk on her own desire as she slipped deeper and deeper into the space of her submissive self, letting Phasma own her rear and the rest of her as she clutched her close, save from falling. But Phasma was fully exploring the area her lower cloth wrappings had left now completely nude and free t be touched, feeling the cold of the weather making Rey wetter. Phasma’s striking of her peachy and now red rear, blushing from all the time Phasma had spanked her, and she would do so again, after this. 

Tender and now beautifully gentle fingers found Rey’s naked folds, and her unhooded clitoris, bare and out for attention as she was deeper and deeper into subspace. Phasma chuckled as she stroked Rey’s pussy, gently and tenderly rubbing her pearl and making Rey blush as she moaned. The Padawan moaned like a small animal and whimpered as she hid her face into the nook of Phasma’s neck and collarbone. 

“I knew you wouldn’t last long. But I expected more than this, girl. This is pathetic,” dominant Phasma taunted the blushing and cowering Rey. She was so sensitive and attuned at her clitoris, she always had been, it was a centre of nerves, an abundant gathering of billions of endings that sent sparks all over her frame the more and more she was touched there. 

Phasma laughed at her again, pulling her head up by tickling and gingerly stroking the back of her neck. “Look at me.” She commanded Rey and sheepishly the young Jedi looked up again, her eyes glowing and her cheeks aflame with an intense blush, her rear hurt a little now from the spanking but she was loving the stinging from both cheeks ripple up her.

“Would you like me to touch you there again?” Phasma asked, benevolent now, making sure Rey was okay with being ravaged around her clit. She smiled at Rey, stroking her blushing behind lovingly but tapping it gently in little waves to keep the stinging sensation running through the girl. Phasma could tell she loved it. 

Rey blushed and whimpered again, not wanting to look Phasma in the eye. She turned her head before nodding with pouting lips. “Please,” Rey responded meekly, holding onto the strong Captain’s shoulders with legs wrapped around her waist.

The next noises to come from the tender and submissive Rey were very loud and audible moans as Phasma’s fingers found and graced her clit again with splendid rubbings and beautiful caressed. 

The blonde smiled and took her lips to around Rey’s areolas, biting her there and sucking on her sweet nipple, sending more shockwaves through the girl’s body in waves of amazing sensation. Jolts of lightning coursing through her from her buzzing and eager clit as Phasma touched her there, rubbing in centric and beautiful circles. More came from her breast as well, warming her heart to lavish and volcanic levels as Phasma tended to her nipple, sucking it perfectly and treating the peak with sublime respect and gracious tenderness. Rey was a puddle barely holding together as she squirmed int Phasmas’s arms as she held the girl against the shrine’s rocks, water soaking them through the garb in the tarp above them. But the rainfall only sent more cold ripplings down Rey’s spine which, when combined with the sensations and pleasure swelling over her folds and her purring clitoris, as well as her rock hard nipples, it made her come alive with flickers in temperature all over. She was incredibly warm, sweltering under her tingling flesh, Phasma was better at this than the young woman had anticipated. Of course, she was. Rey felt foolish for thinking she could hold up at all against the Stormtrooper Captain. She was amazing and was making Rey’s beautiful pearl hum with amazing bliss. It felt so good. 

Rey was amazingly wet, feeling it seep from her puckered folds to finger Phasma’s fingers and trickle down the bold woman’s hands.

“Someone is very wet aren’t they?” Phasma asked rhetorically, and Rey squirmed to her again.

It was amazing, the gentle flicking of Phasma’s fingers around and across Rey’s clit, she was so exposed, the pearl wanting more, but her folds clammed for more, they wanted some action, some treatment from the bold Stormtrooper. They wanted penetration, Rey longed for it, to feel Phasma taking her so rawly and intense. She wanted to be rutted by the Captain, on the barely covered ground, feeling the earth underneath them, the rain creating a beautiful symphony for them to express their sexuality and desire for each other. Phasma was rippling with intense lust to do such exploitive things to the woman’s body, and Rey, submissive and shrouded in a lust-drunk haze, would let her, purely to feel the deep and explosive pleasures from being owned by this Captain. 

With intense strength, Phasma hoisted Rey into the air, sliding her further up the wall of the shrine and letting her legs rest on her strong shoulders. Rey’s soaking folds were bare to her, right in front of her lips, and Phasma edged forward, leaning back to support herself as she pressed her mouth to the opened lotus of her captive, and she drank from Rey like a chalice. 

The Jedi moaned aloud with intense pleasure, feeling Phasma’s experienced tongue lick her opening, lapping at her sweet nectar and juices flowing from her like music from a cantina instrument. It was soft, a warm wave of beauteous feeling slowly wrapping around her lower half and warping its way up her frame as Phasma’s held her legs steadfast, and while Rey ran her trembling fingers through beautiful curls of deep yellow hair before her. Phasma kissed the insides of Rey’s plump and curvaceous thighs, kissing her tenderly before diving back in for more sustenance and delectable nectar from Rey’s nethers. Her hive was releasing more for Phasma to take into her mouth, to slurp like warm liquid, fueling more passion between the pair of them. Rey was in heaven, surrendering her succulent lower lips to the Captain, letting her drink and suck on her splendid labia and still exposed clit. When Phasma took Rey’s humbling womanhood into her mouth, to lick tenderly and carefully, to extract more and more of that sweet and clear liquid, to fuel her lust further, Rey cried out in intense pleasure. She was a stunted kitten in Phasma’s arms, and she could not handle how amazing the blonde’s mouth and tongue felt licking every area of her timid and puckered folds. It was sublime, better than Rey could ever have anticipated. 

“I’m going to come!” Rey cried out, feeling her leaking folds ready to burst with delighted ecstasy in a need to reach climax. Phasma was building her up like a tower of lighted flame, bristling with deep pleasure it seemed as if Rey wanted to glow like an angel.

For a brief reprieve, Phasma took a second to catch her breath, dipping forceful fingers in between Rey’s beautiful thighs and gently fingering her open entrance, penetrating her just the smallest bit, making her shiver with inclined euphoria. It killed her again and again, making feel so warm even as the rain slipped to soak her spine and her bob of beautiful hair in the gap of the tarpaulin. “Then come for me, come so I can take that too,” Phasma commanded, and went back to sucking and lapping at the ever abundant wetness leaking from Rey’s splendid oyster. It was too delectable, like liquid stims, and Phasma found herself almost addicted to the intense and thick texture of the Jedi’s juices. They were a drink Phasma would kill to continue to ingest, as she lapped up more and more.

Rey jolted as Phasma’s tongue entered her again, and she lost all control, spinning in a galaxy of pleasure shooting across her field of vision. She lost all sense of space and all she could see was nebulae and beautiful constellations of pleasure. 

Quickly, her legs strained and almost pressed Phasma into a crushing grip of her beautiful head, but the Stormtrooper Captain held Rey’s legs open and kept licking her gorgeous folds as she felt the climax releasing from the Jedi. 

Rey was coming splendidly all for Phasma, her release entering her mouth. Rey’s orgasm tasted divine.

The Jedi was a mess, quivering as Phasma finished her off, cleaning the encompassing area of her serviced folds and licking her until she was well satisfied, but the Captain was by no means done. She let the brunette down and carried her in a bridal carry back into the comfort of the main camp, setting her down on a throwaway of various rugs and cloths. Rey even purred like a delighted feline again. Phasma retreated into the tent momentarily, and in the space of seconds Rey was filling herself up again, not fully serviced or by all means finished with what she wanted. She slid back, climbing to her knees but retreating into the submissive annals of her mind. She wanted Phasma to return and use her again for pleasure, to play with her body like some toy or training program. All she could think about was how experienced and splendid Phasma was at this, of course, she was, she was Phasma, as soon as Rey had slipped into thinking about her in this way, she knew Phasma would utterly ruin her sexually. And she was, but Rey wanted more. 

While the Captain was in the tent, Rey slid two fingers to her own folds and began to gently touch herself blissfully, hearing the downpour of the rain and thinking how exceptionally amazing Phasma was at eating her out, she wanted so much more. Feeling her breast Rey felt herself fount filling and overflowing rapidly with succulent wetness - already she was soaking down at her lower folds, and moaned so self-indulgently at how wet she was just thinking of Phasma.

“Playful, and impatient. Certainly, things I would have never have had you pinned down for, Rey.” Phasma taunted her, stepping out of the tent completely naked now, with a beautiful and rather thick strap-on toy coming from her centre. She wanted more as well and had dressed to do so. She was going to make Rey her own, and the bulbous head of her faux cock told Rey that much as it loomed closer to her. The Jedi salivated for it. “Downright sluttish if you ask me.”

Rey smiled, her tongue curling into her mouth as she gazed at the dildo and then back up at Phasma’s smiling and bold face. This was going to be very enjoyable to both parties. 

“I think deep down, that’s how you like your women. Am I right?” Rey teased, still holding her left breast beautifully and licking her own spread juices from between her fingers. She crawled to Phasma’s impeccable dildo coming from her under her chiselled abs. Rey was seeing them now, and her core burned at the sight of them. Phasma was utterly pressed, ribbed and gorgeously sculpted. She was a weapon in her own right, and Rey wanted her to break her like a wild animal. 

The amused Captain gave Rey a playful smirk, in approval of her assumption. She loved them feisty, all the better to mould into her own playthings. 

“Are you going to break me with this?” Rey asked, holding the shaft of Phasma’s silicone cock in her hands and lavishing the faux head with a beautiful lick, getting it wet for what was to come next. Phasma knew that the next step was penetration. Was holding Rey’s ankles as she pressed her to the ground over herself and rutted her primally and so roughly. She was going to sodomise the beautiful Padawan, with as much as she could get away with. Holding all the power, that was a lot, but she did not want to damage her prize. Phasma still wanted to pleasure the playful woman. And she loved the act of fucking.

Touching Rey’s chin, Phasma demanded she look at her. “Look at me when you wet it. It’ll be inside of you soon, girl. And yes, if you want me to, I can break you in like a mount.” Phasma told her, deadly seriously, and holding her own breast for the first time since revealing them. 

Like a servant, Rey looked up at Phasma, meeting her commanding gaze with slightly innocent yet still playful eyes as she sucked the head of the dildo for precious seconds, getting it very wet and beautiful glazed with her saliva. The whole time Phasma groped her own breasts and played with her darling nipples. Watching Rey so submissive, behaving for her matriarch, it turned on the beautiful Captain exponentially. She bristled with desire. 

Without warning, she cupped Rey’s cheeks and brought her up for heated kisses once again, making the younger woman melt for her beautifully, reaching between her legs and touching her once again. Already Rey was soaking again as if all the cleaning and licking Phasma treated her tender folds to had been undone and spat in the face of. There was a splendid way to cure this, and Phasma’s cock was the answer. 

“On your knees before me, girl. Time to see how much you really can take from me.” Phasma told her, and Rey blushed, shivering with pleasure lust that made her drunk with it all over again. The hairs on her arms stood on end as Phasma handled her, turning her around on her knees with amazing force and pinning her to the floor, gripping an ankle of her. With another forceful shove, Phasma forced Rey’s head down, barrelling over her knees. She tossed her cloths wraps away until Rey’s red and bare rear was ultimately exposed, as well as her dripping folds. “A girl as submissive as you belongs on the floor before me, don’t you agree?” The blonde trooper reminded Rey, pushing her down by her neck and rubbing her folds, her desperate oyster between her kneeling legs, getting her to unleash more wetness for Phasma’s cock to soak itself in. 

Rey moaned aloud with insatiable lust, the desire oozing from her in steamy form. She loved being talked down to, and Phasma was the perfect amount of forceful to keep her down. Instinctively, Rey’s hands retreated to behind her back, and Phasma grinned with elation. 

“How submissively innocent. Wanting your hands bound now, hmm?” Phasma asked, grabbing the binders close to them. 

Rey whimpered in positive response. “Yes… Please.” She replied. 

Smiling still, with a delighted smile, Phasma clasped them firmly around her submissive lover’s wrists once again, and held them there, still rubbing the soaked folds of Rey’s splendid labia. She was so vividly wet, so beautifully soaking wet, dripping like a waterfall on another part of Takodona, pooling into a puddle underneath the Jedi like the lake near the ruins of Maz Kanada’s keep.

“Are you ready?” Phasma asked Rey, poising her cock at the entrance of her lover’s dripping folds, finding the entrance and rubbing the head of her faux cock with the abundant wetness there. Rey was so, amazingly wet, Phasma was exceptionally pleased with this. 

Another whimper came from Rey as she smiled with readiness and elation. The feeling of the large head at her entrance made her swell with lusty want of it sliding between her folds, splitting her and striding through her blissfully. She was ready to be broken, to be rutted as if she and Phasma were animals. “Yes… Oh, blast it, yes. Take me, Captain.” She moaned to Phasma. The usage of the blonde’s rank made her swell herself, her folds releasing wetness into her harness. 

With a groaning moan, the First Order Captain gripped Rey’s ankle and her wrists hard, and forced the full length of her toy deep inside the Jedi, sheathing her loving member into the girl, skewering her like an animal with the sole intention of rutting her vividly until she broke and succumbed with sluttish climax all over Phasma’s cock. With a flick of her finger onto the remote in her hand that was clasping Rey’s bound wrists, she turned on the vibrator of the cock, and both women were a flurry of beautiful moans, heavy with pleasure as Rey struggled to hold on while Phasma got to work. 

She fucked her roughly, giving the Padawan no quarter as she pushed and retracted the cock in and out of her soaking womanhood, spreading the wetness all around her folds and colliding with the grooves of her singing inner walls with such blatant and powerful force, with intense and spell-shattering pleasure, it was hard for Rey not to unleash herself into an unhinged puddle of feeling and numbness. She was a mess as Phasma fucked her so closely, roughly and quickly. 

A spank came, hard and more forceful than those Rey had endured when Phasma was kissing her. Now she was fucking her, amazingly and so roughly, holding her ankle to pull the girl back onto her member, sheathing her with cock and stretching her entrance so amazingly, Rey was crying out in euphoric slander. “Oh my gosh! Fuck!” Rey swore, swearing again after it as Phasma spanked her ripe and red rear a lot more, in quick succession while still holding her ankle and filling her womanhood with soaking and slender, thick cock. It was amazing, purely more amazing than Rey could comprehend. 

The Jedi was being well and truly broken in like a mount and Phasma’s treatment of her, her continuing spanks sent the smaller girl deeper into her amazing subspace. She was crying for more, more spanks, cock, faster thrusts. 

Phasma indulged the sluttish woman, her true colours coming out the more Phasma filled her and stretched her with the dildo. It was amazing, the vibrations loosening both up and coaxing more wetness from the pair that they were both fuzzy with beauteous feeling. The stretch Rey was feeling burned just a little, sending shivers to her thighs. They were trembling the more and more Phasma rammed her with her dildo. Never had Rey been so serviced like this, she was in a twisted and sensual heaven. She could not control her swearing nor how much she backed up onto Phasma’s member.

“Captain, oh Captain.” Rey moaned, trying to make the Stormtrooper unleash more onto her. And Phasma’s grunts were an affirmation of her deep-seated and primaeval pleasure at the rank calling out. 

Phasma spanked her even harder yet, a very hard strike across the left cheek of Rey’s swollen and redly bruised ass. It was blushing as much as her top cheeks for Phasma. “Let me have you, girl.” The Captain called out, lifting Rey up and her face from the floor, gripping her by her exposed and beautiful, large breasts. Phasma gripped them hard, holding them and massaging them in her strong hands, and then she rutted Rey, closely. 

She fucked her insanely quickly, ramming the full length of the cock deep into the young Jedi, forcing the inches of the toy to her womb and prodding it. She split her, broke her with force and sensational fucking. Rey’s eyes began to roll and soon enough all the woman could see was the vastness of space and a cluster of intensely bright stars ahead of her. She let Phasma take her ultimately, hands bound behind her. 

Rey became a piece, a sluttish woman only wanting more and more of Phasma’s cock, and her hands groping and squeezing her breasts closely. 

There was no way she could control it any longer. The vibrating cock, Phasma holding her closely, her chest pressed against Rey’s back, her hands gripping her breasts forcefully and holding them still as she fucked her. 

Her dam broke, letting loose a flood of wetness and release. Numb, Rey could not even control her squirt, her massive climax as she released her orgasm all over herself and Phasma. And she moaned as loud as the engines of a cruiser, unable to keep them back any longer. She was coming so fast and harshly. And Phasma bit into her neck with deep possession and earned ownership of her sexually. 

It was magnificent, and Phasma smiled with pleasure as she slowly calmed down, reaching her own internal climax and loving the stench coming from both of them. Sweating and smelling of intense sex, Phasma licked at Rey’s neck, pampering her with more and kisses, cuddling her closely. 

“Come to my tent with me.” She told Rey, not forcing her, but giving her the option as they were left panting. “Stay not in this rain. Sleep with me. And tomorrow, we will both leave here. I will take you to the nearest port and return to Hux a failure.” Phasma offered her, and Rey could not believe her ears, even so, void of energy. 

“I… Will I ever see you again?” Rey asked, choosing to take the bold Captain at her word, Phasma seemed that she would not break it. Nothing she had done tonight gave Rey the impression that was as deceitful as Kylo Ren.

Phasma, oddly loving and tender now with Rey, leaned in and kissed her closely, equally as tender. “I hope one day we'll meet again, and that things may not be as hard as they are now. I cannot promise you that the next time we meet, I will not be on orders to kill or capture you. But whatever happens, I hope that one day, we'll meet again. Just to see you again, one more time.” Phasma confessed, and for the first time that night, Rey could sense through the Force that she was meaning every word. For the first time, Phasma allowed another to enter her mind and read her like a book. 

Rey was tearing up, and she leaned in to kiss Phasma again. “I hope that too. I hope one day, we can meet again, and it will not be to kill the other.”

They retreated to the tent and slept so close together as the storm continued. Neither wanted the morning to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please feel free to leave a comment and show some love for the trashiest ship in my arsenal. I love them so much and I shouldn't probably. But I did love writing this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
